OC Story
by Dinoreaper2
Summary: A God-Mode Author Avatar, doing the things I feel need to be changed in series that i love but has things that need to happen.


**Alright, for an explanation I have been on vacation for the past week or so, so this is the first fanfic I have written since then, after I do this I'm going to work on a chapter for my main Code Geass fanfic. I think from now on I'll release them in pairs, the chapters that is. So this is the OC fanfic with Code Geass, like I said in the last chapter this has no relation to my other fanfic. This will take place where I think the whole series kind of started to go to hell. The season one finale. So let's set the mood shall we, OC is entering the dimension stream...**

**Oh quick thing, it doesn't matter much but if you like anime look up Area 11, it's a great band and it's name and music and stuff is all based off multiple animes, including Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Elfen Lied, I just wanted to mention this.**

**Also sorry I keep writing little things, but just FYI look at my new account's profile for an explanation, so sorry to keep you waiting, hope you enjoy.**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Code Geass: Reset Button Optional**

OC went around the different universes, wondering which story he should change next. He decided on Code Geass. He entered the universe and went to Japan, specifically the Tokyo Settlement. There he saw a battle was being raged, he took a closer look and saw part of the settlement was dark, the Gefjun Disturber, this must be the first Black Rebellion, he saw a plane with the Guren held below it, he knew he was slower and wouldn't be able to catch up in time so he had to adjust his still forming plan for the time lost, yes if he left town he'd still make it in time. He raced through the air as fast as he could.

He reached the cave on Kamine Island, he had seen the plane when he landed, the Guren's track marks were clearly visible and had led to the cave he was currently outside of, he turned the float tech down so he was only slightly above the ground, just enough so his foot steps couldn't be heard. He moved quickly, not worried about being heard, when he reached the Thought Elevator he started finding cover, so the people currently in an argument wouldn't see him and expose him.

Lelouch and Suzaku were just yelling out each others names. OC started his time stop after he reached Kallen. Lelouch and Suzaku froze as they were pulling the triggers. Only him and Kallen were moving at all anywhere in Japan. Kallen freaked out and ran up to help Lelouch when she realized they weren't moving, at all.

"Useful, isn't it, the time tech"

"Who're you?" Kallen asked "What is happening, you said time tech, so is that's what happened, you stopped time?"

"Yes, that's correct, except for you that is, and I'll explain later, but I needed an extra pair of hands, this tech takes up a lot of energy over time, so we need to move quickly, here help me tie them up" OC said calmly

"What?" Kallen asked confused.

"Oh I'll explain it all when they're unfrozen, we need to tie them up so they won't kill each other when they can move"

"Ok..." Kallen said, confused at the whole chain of events.

Suzaku and Lelouch unfroze expecting to find themselves in a fight, when they instead were tied up.

"Perhaps we should tie up Suzaku more, we know Lelouch can't but Suzaku the so-called 'Exercise Nut' might be able to for all I know" OC said when they strained at their bonds.

"Excuse me but who are you and why are we suddenly tied up" Lelouch asked, rather calmly for the situation he was in.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is OC and you are tied up because me and Kallen tied you up"

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked, wondering why she would have tied him up "Who is this person?"

"I really don't know Lelouch, uh Zero, whoever" Kallen stammered, still confused over the whole Zero being Lelouch thing.

"Ha ha, you two are really something, anyway, I'm a person from another dimension then yours, it will take a long time to explain the specifics so just console yourself with the knowledge that I can travel through dimensions" OC explained "Another thing that I'm not going to explain is that I know exactly what will happen to all of you if I hadn't been here"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"Didn't I just say that I wasn't going to explain this? *sigh* Alright just ask me a question, like what just happened before you came to the island, or maybe the Euphinator incident" **Imagine Suzaku screaming at that fan name for Euphie **"Or maybe what would've happened here if I hadn't intervened?" OC said.

"How about what would've happened here?" Lelouch asked.

"Well let me think, well both of you miss the shot, but Lelouch gets close and hits Suzaku's communicator, but he holds you down and drags you to the Brittanian Emperor, Charley Britannia, he geasses you to forget 3 things" OC counts off his fingers "Nunally, anything about Zero, and that you were an exiled prince. Afterwords you were used to lure out C.C."

"Alright, well what did you come here for, to keep that from happening?"

"I have a vested interest in this universe, I've done this to a few dimensions before so I know what I'm doing, but if you mean specifically I am doing something different here. I'm leaving it up to you, specifically you Suzaku"

"Me?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Yes, you chased Zero here and revealed him as Lelouch because he killed your sweetheart Euphemia, now that wasn't his fault, his geass turned permanently active, and he made an unfortunate joke about he could have ordered her to kill all the Japanese, he had actually agreed to help her in the Special Zone"

"Is this true Lelouch?"

"Yes, it was an accident"

"Well good, so as to your choice, what I have here" OC pulls out a button on a black cube out of his pocket "Is a reset button, it will reset all of you, besides me to however long I set it, specifically this will set you back to before Zero talked to Euphie. The only difference will be whatever you were last thinking about will stay with you. So with this you Lelouch can realize those kinds of jokes are not good to make when you have the power to control people. Understand?"

"But what's the other choice?"

"Well if you hit the reset button you'll remember none of this except your last thoughts. If you choose not to do this I will help you to make the right choices to make this world better. The real choice is whether you want Euphemia again, or to make the world a better place" OC wanted the answer from Suzaku, he loved Euphemia yet he adamantly said he wanted this world to be a better place

"Well Suzaku, what is your choice?"

"I... I hate to say this, but I've made peace with myself over Euphemia's death, all I wanted was to bring her murderer to justice, but now that I know it's Lelouch... People don't come back from the dead, there are more people that I want to bring back then just Euphemia, and if I use this technology once I'd try to use it again and again, so I won't bring her back, I won't hit the button"

"Suzaku that is the answer I was hoping for" OC nodded, and hit the button, Suzaku went to stop him but it was to late, the time warp had already started, the doors behind them opened and V.V. was walking backward with Nunally.

"We'll be going back in a few seconds, I will remember all of this when this happens, Suzaku, because of your choice I'm going to help you make a better world with Euphemia as well" Tears started welling up in Suzaku's eyes, he was getting more then could ever be repaid, his love and a better world.

"Don't think I've forgotten you two Lelouch and Kallen, in this plan Japan will be freed and Britannia will be split up into the countries it has taken over" Lelouch and Kallen smiled at the thought, all of this was weird but it was accomplishing their dreams.

"OC one last thing, what is in it for you?" Lelouch asked, it didn't make sense, their was no reward for him, given what he's done he should be able to do anything, why is he helping them.

"Why Lelouch I told you before, I have a vested interest in seeing this world prospering"

"But why?" Lelouch asked, still confused.

"I have a question" Kallen interjected quickly.

"Yes Kallen?"

"So we won't remember any of this?"

"I'm going to explain the basics of what happened to you guys when we get back and you guys work together, but anything specific you would like to remember I suggest you focus on before we go back" OC explained.

"Alright, good to know" Kallen answered and kissed Lelouch quickly

"Ha ha, this was worth doing just to see your face Lelouch" OC said, almost falling over laughing at Lelouch's shocked face "Here, how about this, it might be funny" OC takes out his Wrist Phone and loads up an image of Kallen in the bunny suit and shows it to them.

While everyone is laughing Kallen is enraged but also confused "Why the hell would I wear a Playboy Bunny outfit?" OC chuckles at this opportunity for showing how the truth can be manipulated "Why, you wore it for Lelouch Kallen, or rather you would have"

Kallen turns red at this and Lelouch gains some color in his cheeks, while OC and Suzaku are still laughing their asses off.

"Hey shut the hell up!" Kallen yells and tries to punch one of them, who both had managed to stand up. OC's float tech keeps him from touching anything solid that wasn't with him when he started up the tech so he floats away when when she gets near him, but Suzaku isn't so lucky and gets punched in the face. It's here that the time warp finally takes over and this time OC is the only one in the cave, he gets out and looks at the sun, This will take awhile, but it's worth it OC thinks.

5 year later

Kallen wakes up with a splitting headache, even at 22 she's still getting drunk at parties. After OC brought them together after Lelouch and Euphemia opened the SAZ he explained what had happened, or what would have happened, ah stupid tenses with time travel. Anyway, OC convinced Lelouch to reveal himself to the highest members of the Black Knights, he, Suzaku, OC, and her met with the Black Knight members, when they asked what the meeting was about,

"I've decided to show you all my identities" And working with the Black Knights the SAZ was a success, and the Black Knights gained many new recruits, including many Honorary Britannians, even those that weren't Elevens because of the Black Knights infamy for what had happened in Japan. Everyone wanted to be free from Britannia. Nowadays when the Black Knights have won against Britannia Zero doesn't make too many public appearances and only on special events, 3 years ago when the world was finally unified OC left this dimension, with the statement to Lelouch and Kallen and Suzaku that if they wanted to see him again they'd have to develop technology to travel between dimensions and find him. Today he came back.

Kallen sat up and smelled pancakes. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey handsome, shouldn't the chef be cooking breakfast?" Kallen asked Lelouch. They were at her house, during the war with Britannia Kallen's father and step-mother were killed, she didn't care much for either of them, as the heir to the estate she lived in the house with her mother, Lelouch and his sister Nunally, they moved in when the Ashford family was removed of it's nobility and lost a lot of it's wealth so it couldn't support the school any more, Nunally spent most of her time at school or studying. Since OC had C.C. remove the geass, while she was still crippled she could now see and enjoyed learning at school, the house was big enough that even when Nunally was home Kallen and Lelouch had time alone together whenever they wanted. During the war they finally had admitted their feelings for each other right before the final attack on Pendragon, after the attack they moved in together. Now a full 5 years after the first contact with OC he returned when they were making breakfast.

"Oh yes, Lelouch I'd like some pancakes too" OC said, sitting in the chair. She had seen the chair when she walked in, it had been empty, he had come in without a sound.

"What are you doing here OC?" Lelouch asked, he had expected it was the last he'd see of him, since according to current calculations the amount of dimensions there are is nearly infinite, it was said they would most likely find him eventually, but it would be out of anyone's current lifespan. So saying it was a surprise was an understatement.

"Oh I came to check on how things had gone on while I was away, and everything seems good so far, actually here, give Nina this" And he handed some type of beacon to Lelouch "Have her reverse engineer it into a tracking device to find me, it'll be interesting to see you guys again" OC having decided the world was good he left the universe, with some pancakes.

**Ok guys how was that? Anyway, I think I'll do Attack on Titan next, also, if you'd like me to expand the story with this, like say them venturing out into the Dimension Stream and finding say, the Death Note: Idiots beware dimension? L would certainly be interested in finding OC again, I'd be happy to do a chapter or maybe even a spin-off fanfic of it's own, though maybe I shouldn't since rule number 6 of parodying, even for fanfics, if it's already a parody don't parody it again, it's just dumb, though then again this is a spin-off, not a parody, so it's possible.**

**Also FYI ****Orange-kun**** was dug out from the ocean along with C.C. and OC explained to him how Zero was Lelouch Vi Britannia the son of Marianne the Flash and deserved his loyalty.**

**Oh and I know it's kind of an ass-pull that OC has tech for controlling time, but that's the whole point of this, someone who is basically a god and is doing things that the fandom would want changed, like L not dying, and Lelouch not dying (though personally I think he's alive) if I did everything the fandom wants it would become yaoi between Suzaku and Lelouch, and L and Light, so no, I'm not doing everything the fandom wants, just this fan. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Also I am leaving it up to you guys on what OC looks like, if anyone would draw a picture of him send me a link to it, that would be great. So goodbye.**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
